Welcome Back
by pictureperfexi0n
Summary: Fang has a sister. Yes, I know, how original, but I think it's shaping up to be a decent story. Please R&R. Much appreciated.


**A/N: As usual, I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, or Angel. I do not own the concept of their characters. This is based on James Patterson's _Maximum Ride_ books, though I have changed a few minor details. If you've read the book, you'll pick them out. They are only changed for the good of this story. Fang is slightly OOC. Wouldn't you be too? I hope you like this story. C/C welcome, reviews appreciated.**

I quickly pushed butter, milk, and eggs through my register; the computer beeping as each barcode crossed the scanner. Each item was popping up onto the screen as it went through.

Cheese, apples, beer, soda, duct tape.

Oddities. Assorted items, I suppose. But that's what comes from working in a grocery store. Ever since I'd gotten out of that School, I'd been working here. I'd gotten myself an apartment and now lived with the most amazing man in the whole world. Or at least in my opinion.

I should be happy, but there was always that awful little nick in the back of my mind.

Fang.

Where was he now? Was he alive? Was he healthy? Was he safe?

See, Fang is my little brother. We'd both been kidnapped as children. I can only imagine how our parents must feel. There was a plan, about 2 years ago, to bust out of that school, stretch our wings, and fly.

Literally.

We both have avian DNA in us. The white-coats at the school had grafted it into us. See, a bunch of us tried to escape the School 2 years ago, but only 6 managed. Fang included. I was caught and almost put to sleep. Almost. I don't know what stopped them, but I was kept alive and soon to find my own way out.

I haven't seen Fang since.

Not until I heard a soft chirp.

I froze and lifted my eyes to the back of my line. There, standing two years older and two years wiser, was my baby brother Fang. He didn't look much like a baby anymore. With his wings hidden, he looked like any normal kid, but I knew better.

I felt the hot tears rising in my eyes. Happiness flooded through me just to see him alive. I did, however, take note of the scratches, bruises, and scars caking his face. That worried me, but I was just so happy to see him alive.

The customer in front of me cleared his throat and I had to tear my eyes away from Fang. I quickly finished up his order and handed him his change. He was on his merry way soon enough and Fang was next in my line, six other kids in tow.

I handled the customer in front of him fairly well, albeit a bit distracted. The middle-aged man took a close look at my nametag and frowned.

"What kind of name is Isis?"

I shrugged. "My parents were hippies, what can I say?"

I was so used to that lie now. Fang looked a little betrayed and confused as I continued my conversation with the customer, handing his change back to him.

"You should hear my brother's name," I told him, smirking. "I think Dad was smoking something rather illegal when he thought of _that_ one."

Fang's lips twitched and curled into a grin. The customer gave a haughty huff and stormed off with his rather empty cart. Fang was now right in front of me.

I quickly rang up their large order, hardly speaking for fear of my excitement getting the best of me. The bill was somewhere close to two hundred dollars and the eldest girl, Max I think her name was, looked slightly nervous as she slid the card in her hand through the machine.

Declined.

I could see she was panicking. She and I hadn't known each other so well in our stay at the School and she didn't recognize me at all right now.

Fang encouraged her to try the card again.

Declined.

The next cashier was on her way to my register to relieve me. It was time for me to go home.

"Here," I muttered, pulling out my own debit card from my wallet. I'd just put in three hundred dollars the night before.

Max looked wary as Fang reached over the counter to pluck the card from my hand.

"Debit," I hissed. "8744. Hold on to it for a minute."

The next cashier had suddenly appeared at my elbow.

"Ready to go home, Ice?" I hadn't noticed it was Jenna Cowley. She was one of my better friends at the supermarket.

"Yes," I emphasized.

She smiled and the receipt spilled out of the printer. I quickly detached it and folded it, handing it to Fang and smiling sweetly at him.

"Have a great day," I said in my 'cashier-y' way.

He gave a nod and I silently hoped he'd wait around outside for me.

Well duh, of course he did.

The warm Florida sun caught my face just as the automatic doors opened. I could hear Fang and Max hiding around the corner in a hushed argument about Fang using my card.

"Who is she?" Max demanded. "There's no reason for you to be trusting a _stranger_ so much. You have no idea who she is—"

"That would be where you're wrong, Miss Maximum Ride," I had snuck up behind them so quietly that the sound of my voice made Max jump.

Fang gave a loud laugh and engulfed me in a large hug. The rest of his group exchanged very confused and terrified looks.

"Who the freaking heck do you think you are?" Max demanded, thrusting me away from Fang. She must have taken up the leadership role.

"Isis," I introduced myself, holding out a hand for Max to shake. She looked down at it, repulsed. "No? Ok." I retracted my hand. "Well, if you must know, I'm…kind of like you."

"Like us?" Max demanded.

I nodded, pulling off my cashier vest. I let my dark wings spread slightly and slipped the vest back on. Max gaped and the smallest girl clapped.

"You're Fang's sister!" she cried.

I looked down at her and cocked my head curiously. How did she know that?

"I can read minds," she answered.

"A familiar gift," I muttered. "Dangerous. You'd better be careful with that one, Little Angel."

I'd picked up all the necessary information on the six kids from just Angel's mind. She hadn't learned, nor needed the skill, to block others from entering her mind.

There was Max, then Fang, then Iggy (who was blind and was apparently being led around by a little black Seeing Eye Dog), Gasman, Nudge (who apparently talked a lot), and Angel. Angel could breathe underwater, read others minds, and talk to fish.

How interesting.

If possible, Max's jaw dropped further. Everyone's did except Fang and Angel. Fang smiled proudly and Angel tugged on my arm.

"How are you blocking me?" she asked. She looked slightly put off that someone could just keep her out of their mind. Obviously she was used to getting her way.

"I've been at it longer," I told her with a smile. I looked to Fang. "Ya'll staying anywhere special?"

He shrugged. "We're in a motel about a mile down the rode. We…sorta…drove here."

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You are not even old enough to have your permit," I reprimanded him, slipping into big sister mode easily.

"I remember you." Nudge had had finally snapped out of her trance. "You got caught and kept back. You were supposed to come with us. How did you get out?"

I winced slightly at her seemingly lack of compassion. Then again, she was very curious to know my answer.

"Short form, I had help," and I left it at that. Until later at least. "Come on. I've got an apartment not too far from here. You'll be safe there. And _I'm_ driving."


End file.
